mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jade/Assassin
Strategy Assassin Jade 'is an amazing edition to any team. This is due to her amazing Vanishing Winds evasion passive. Be mindful that her passive is only useful whenever the opponents use combo enders or special attacks. Jade can still take damage without evasion from basic attacks, tag attacks or X-Ray Attacks, so make sure to equip her with her Bojutsu Staff in a battle as well, because every time she evades with the equipment, she deals more damage and her wrists glow green every time the opponent misses. Relic Hunt Boss Strategy Just like you would against Challenge BOSS Assassin Jade, you have to use basic attacks and save up for X-Ray Attacks without using combo enders or special attacks. She will use X-Rays twice for different health thresholds but usually at 50% MORE DAMAGE and 200% MORE DAMAGE. Only Netherrealm characters can battle against her in the Relic Hunt. Some recommended teammates include: Quan Chi/Warlock: He can resurrect teammates that die from Jade's X-Rays or Special Attacks which is very useful, because your resurrected character has another fighting chance against Jade. Quan Chi/Tournament: He can give teammates Vampirism which is further amplified when they perform unblocked basic damage and X-Ray Attacks and bring back lots of their health. Kung Lao/Revenant: He and Netherrealm teammates can all start with 1 Bar or Power, which makes it very useful to get to X-Ray Attacks faster. Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable & Jason Voorhees/Slasher: They can resurrect from the heavy blows of Jade's Special Attacks or X-Rays. Unstoppable Jason does this once, Slasher Jason does this twice. Raiden/Dark: A bit of an unorthodox choice when fighting Assassin Jade, as she does not drain power or cause damage over time, but Raiden's basic attacks can hit Jade faster than she can retaliate. Interactions Good with * Kitana/Mournful, Kung Jin/Shaolin, Bloody Tomahawk, Scorpion/Hellspawn & Wrath Hammer: Jade can get 1 bar of power for each of these supports. * Shadow Sash: This Faction Wars armor is perfect Assassin Jade equipment. It inflicts Blind at the start of the match, which helps Assassin Jade very much when she has her Bojutsu Staff, as every missed attack from her opponents boosts her attack damage. While equipped with the Shadow Sash, she also takes less damage from X-Rays and Special Attacks that she can't evade by 20%, as well a 40% unblockable chance reduction. * Sonya Blade/Kold War: Sonya's ice armor can help Assassin Jade against the opponents as they will try to do special attacks instead of X-Rays first to break their icy shields. Jade benefits well with this as she can evade and still keep the icy shield and deal even more damage against the opponent with her Bojutsu Staff. * Jason Voorhees/Relentless: Both of these characters can evade special attacks and can be a very big nuisance against opponents especially when they are both teamed up with Sonya Blade/Kold War. Good against * [[Jacqui Briggs/Prime|'Jacqui Briggs/Prime]], [[Kung Jin/Marksman|'Kung Jin/Marksman']]' '& [[Baraka/Scourge|'Baraka/Scourge']]: She would avoid their Combo Enders, nullifying their damage and deadly effects. * Erron Black/Gunslinger & [[Sub-Zero/Klassic|'Sub-Zero/Klassic']]: She can evade their deadly Special 2 attacks. * [[Scorpion/Klassic|'Scorpion/Klassic']]: She can evade Scorpion's Get Over Here ability on his Special entirely. Countered by * Characters that can perform X-Ray Attacks. Jade cannot evade X-Rays. Abilities Here are Jade's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Jade's support and equipment cards. Category:Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Challenge Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evasive Characters Category:Relic Hunt Boss